plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Barrel Zombie
:For other uses, see Barrel Zombie (disambiguation). Barrel Zombie was a zombie from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. They act like zombies usually do, walking and eating plants. However, when their barrel is destroyed, they run and do not eat any plants, except for the Wall-nuts, Hard-nuts, and unarmed Popcorns directly in their path. Facebook description Barrel Zombie gets all his barrels from Barrel Zombie Discount Barrel Supply Chain, which was really struggling before the zombie apocalypse. :-''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures'' Facebook Page Appearances *Dire Spires: All levels *Cadaver Cavern: All levels except for 3, 5, 10 *Park-n-Perish: All levels except for 3, 12, 13 *Killjoy Park: All levels except for 1, 9 *Sweaty Palms: All levels except for 3, 9, 13, 19, 23 *U of Z: All levels except for 3, 5, 13, 15 *Frostbite Falls: All levels except for 3, 13, 14, 19, 22, 23 *Mildew Meadow: All levels except for 11 to 14, 16, 17, 22, 26 *Grey Matter Gardens: 1 to 5, 7 to 11, 13, 16, 18, 21, 25, 26 *The Sever Glades: 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10, 13, 21, 23, 24, 26 *The Sand Dooms: 1 to 10 *Zombitorium Manor: 1 to 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 12, 13, 14, 16 to 20 *Reclaiming lots: The Workshop Lot, The Cafe Lot, The Fire Station Lot, The Bamboo Lot Strategies The barrel can be destroyed in one shot from a Flaming Pea, rendering it much easier to destroy. Its speed doubles when the barrel is destroyed and ignores all plants other than a non-adjacent Wall-nut, Hard-nut, or unarmed Popcorn. When using the Barrel Zombie in other towns, making the Barrel Zombie faster after the barrel is broken, which can cause it to go extremely fast and avoid other plants makes a good way of entering the house quickly. However, Wall-nuts and other barriers can stop this. Gallery BarrelZombie.jpg|Barrel Zombie's first official photo. NakedBarrelZombie.png|Barrel Zombie without its barrel (and right arm). Barrel Pieces.PNG|Barrel Bits (Trash). Barrel Tree.jpg|Image showing a Barrel Zombie hiding from three Sunflowers. Trivia *The Barrel Zombie's barrel has three X's on it. Because barrels with X's on them carry alcoholic beverages, it is implied that the Barrel Zombie's barrel used to contain some type of alcoholic beverage. *If the Barrel Zombie's barrel is broken while it is frozen by ZombiFreeze or a Zombie Zapper, then he will run in place. This trait is shared with the Rocket Zombie and Ice Block Zombie. *It appears to be similar to the Newspaper Zombie, as both are in their underwear and have an armor that covers it. Additionally, when their armor is destroyed, they both become faster. **They share this trait with Pharaoh Zombie. *Barrel Zombie acts like a reversed Rocket Zombie, as it gains speed when his armor is destroyed. *This and the Ice Block Zombie have the same weakness, the Flaming Pea. *This is the first new zombie that is in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *The Barrel Zombie is featured at the end of the Plants vs. Zombies Adventures game trailer. **In the trailer, a pea is seen destroying the barrel. When this occurs, the actual zombie appears naked, as parts of him are blurred out. **Barrel Zombie is one of the three zombies to have a visible butt crack in the whole series, the other ones are the Engineer and the Gargantuar. ru:Зомби в бочке Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Zombies Category:Zombies with "Medium" toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Shield Zombies